


The One with the Chicken Pox

by vulpineTrickster



Series: Four Friends, One Apartment [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cameo Characters, Friends AU, Slight OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uhh, Merida? Why are there oven mitts duct-taped to Jack’s hands?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Chicken Pox

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote four drafts before deciding on this one XD
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these franchises or their characters.  
> \- Brave and Tangled (c) Disney  
> \- ROTG and HTTYD (c) Dreamworks  
> \- Friends (c) David Crane and Marta Kauffman
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

“Stop scratchin’.”

“I can’t help it.”

“Try. Now off wi’ th’ shirt.”

“I usually charge fifty bucks for this service, Red.”

“Ye hav’ five seconds b’fore Ah do it for ye, Overland.”

Chuckling, Jack sits up against the pillows and unbuttons his pajama shirt, revealing pale skin riddled with tiny brown spots. He casually tosses the garment on his bedroom floor, adding to the mismatched collection already strewn across the carpet.

Taking a seat beside him on the bed, Merida unscrews a lotion bottle and squeezes a quarter-sized portion in her palm. She coats two fingers in the cream before rubbing them on the spots on Jack’s face and then repeats the process on the every infected area…well almost every area; below the belt is strictly off limits.

“You know, I don’t feel comfortable with a girl rubbing stuff on me. Maybe you should do it, Hiccup,” Jack suggests with an eyebrow waggle.

The aforementioned brunet standing in the doorway shakes his head. “No way, Jack, I do not want a repeat of the VapoRub incident.”

“I said I was sorry! The jar just slipped out of my hands.”

“Uh-huh, right. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a job to get to,” Hiccup says before leaving the bedroom.

“Wait a—Hiccup!” Jack calls out. “You can’t leave me here with the she-devil. She’s the one who brought this disease into the apartment in the first place!”

“All the more reason for her to take care of you, Jack,” Hiccup shouts back.

“What about Punzie? She has an excellent bedside manner.” That earns the white-haired teen a jab from the redhead.

“Rapunzel has never had th’ chickenpox b’fore an’ thus has to stay away from ye.”

“She’s only saying that so she can stay at Flynn’s for a week,” Jack snickers, absentmindedly scratching his neck.

Merida rolls her eyes, jabbing his chest with a finger. “No scratchin’,” she enunciates with each poke.

“But I’m itchy!” he whines.

“That’s what th’ lotion is for.”

“The lotion stinks.”

“It’s medicated.”

“It looks like lumpy oatmeal.”

“Oatmeal helps. Now shut yer gob.”

“I’m leaving! See you guys later and behave!” Hiccup shouts from the front door.

Merida and Jack reply with a ‘Bye!’ and a ‘Traitor!’ respectively. It takes a few more minutes for the curly-haired girl to finish applying the lotion.

“There, all done.”

Jack looks down at his chest and grimaces. “I look gross.”

“Would ye look bett’r with chickenpox scars, Jackie?”

“…No. But, geez, how long do I have to keep this icky stuff on me?”

Merida ponders for a moment. “Well, that depends how well ye follow instructions an’ not scratch th’ hell out o’ yer skin.”

“I blame you, Red,” he pouts.

“Yeah, yeah. Ah’m gonna make ye some soup, so don’t touch yerself while Ah’m gone.”

Jack grins. “Aww, I wouldn’t leave you out of the fun, Meri~”

The redhead gives him an annoyed frown and stomps out of the bedroom.

Over the next four hours, Merida has caught Jack scratching his arms and chest at least eight times. After the ninth time, she throws up her hands.

“That is it!” she declares. “Time for drastic measures.”

“What drastic measures? Hey, Red! What drastic measures?”

 

 

 

 

“Uhh, Merida? Why are there oven mitts duct-taped to Jack’s hands?” Hiccup asks when he walks into the apartment to find an irate Jack sitting on the couch and a smug Merida next to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Long story short, Merida carried the chickenpox over from her brothers ;)


End file.
